


一个人的牙刷

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - 有点渣？的老爷。狼狗狗后辈出没！标题应该是取自baby的歌曲「ひとりぼっちのハブラシ」- KT- 作者的话：这篇文是对存稿加以修改润色的产物。因为是即时修改，可能会有不合逻辑的地方，还请谅解
Relationships: 堂本光一/堂本剛
Kudos: 2





	一个人的牙刷

■ 一个人的牙刷 ■

side:T

「来吃晚饭了」

把刚做好还冒着腾腾热气的饭盛在光一专用的碗里轻轻地放在桌上，剛唤着沉迷于打游戏的恋人。

可是不知道是不是没听见，光一没有回应剛的话、依然用惊人的速度和节奏狂按游戏手柄上的按钮。

剛不由得叹了一口气。

交往已经10多年了。从相遇到现在有半辈子的时间都在一起。比和家人共同度过的时光都要长、也因此才有了安心感，说实话这根本不是恋人该有的反应。

「……晚饭、做好了哦」

「——喔」

又喊了一声，才听到小声嘟囔的回答。几乎被游戏盖过的声音还能传到耳朵里只能说是奇迹吧。

看起来是听见了。但是，并没有把目光从画面上移开的迹象。

又来了吗，剛感到寂寞。

光一是从什么时候开始表现出这样的态度的呢。本人貌似都没注意到。光一是需要个人空间的类型，最初剛还为自己的空气感感到些许开心。但也正因如此，被忽视的情况时有发生。意识到的时候，被触摸、被搭话、被凝视之类的甜蜜时光正在逐渐稀薄，现在可以说是完全没有了。

明明在一起，却有种孤身一人的感觉。

短暂地观察了一下情况，然而光一果然还是没有动弹。平时剛一直管着不递到嘴边就不想吃东西的他、督促他吃饭，最近却有些厌倦了。

以前听说过用心做好的便当没人说好吃心情会变得低落，那时候还觉得和自己扯不上关系。

眼看好不容易做好的晚饭要凉了，大脑转而开始思考、便当盒放哪去了？

「光——」

不过，在那之前还是再喊他一次吧……正想呼唤化身地藏菩萨扎根在原地的光一的时候。口袋里的手机震动了起来，意识跟着转向那里。只有两个人在一起的时候，基本上都会把手机设置成静音。很久以前，光一说了「我们两个独处的时候要静音」、剛一直遵守着这个规矩，结果现在都成习惯了。

看了看屏幕，是以前就很仰慕自己的后辈发来的短信。

『辛苦了。您还好吗？』

信息很短，但既然已经看过了、就不能不回复了，稍微有点后悔。

但是，现在待在这里也只会感到寂寞而已。

『嗯，我很好。有什么事吗？』

手指不由自主地动了起来。和颜文字一起回过去，那边立刻显示已读，不禁为对方火速的回应露出笑容。

『如果可以的话，现在一起吃顿晚饭怎么样？ 有些事情想和您商量』

仰慕自己的后辈有事需要商量，自己作为前辈想赴约的心情自然很热切。

看了看光一，不出所料仍然沉迷游戏无法自拔。

反正就算告诉他、得到回应，肯定也是超敷衍的压根不会放在心上，但是不打招呼就走的话又觉得不太好。虽然知道他会有什么反应，但还是决定说一声。

「光一，我回去了哦？ 晚饭给你放便当盒里了。米饭用保鲜膜包着放在冰箱里，要好好加热后再吃啊」

「喔」

果然。眼睛没有离开游戏，一副你要怎样与我无关的样子，剛有些犹豫还要不要实行自己刚才所说的内容。

（这样、简直就是女佣啊……）

思考渐渐坠向消极的方向。

可是又实在不忍心就这么丢掉难得做好的饭菜。把食物盛到便当盒里，在上面贴上纸胶带，用水性笔写上是几号做的再放进冰箱。这也是对话消失后养成的习惯。以前都是两个人一起享受用餐时光，所以没必要做这样的事情。

书写留言的工具越来越多。对开始习惯这些的自己也感到厌烦。

「不好意思，我来晚了」

从光一的公寓乘坐出租车20分钟左右才到达剛所指定的地方。因为并不是和女性见面、本来可以选择更休闲的店的，但是他说有事想商量，所以觉得有单间的店会比较好。

「不、完全没有在等！ 我也是刚到」

他走到从车上下来道歉的剛面前，笑盈盈地轻轻摇着头。

虽然同为男人看到高个子的他会有点不爽，嘛，但所谓的大帅哥就算个子很高也不会让人觉得讨厌、反倒会油然而生一种「真好啊」的想法。

「fufu。长得帅还这么善解人意，很受欢迎吧。来，我们走吧。店就在前面」

「欸？ 不不，才没有！ 啊、好的！」

对剛的话一一作出反应的样子令人忍俊不禁。

「啊、剛君」

「——嗯？」

突然被叫到，仰视比自己恋人更高的那张脸的时候、手腕被握住了。

「危险」

接着不动声色地与自己交换了位置。

一瞬间被他懂事的做法惊到了。

想起以前光一也做过这样的事情。

明明只有一点点距离。车辆不算太多。更何况自己也不是女性。尽管如此、还是为自己被当做宝物来看待感到害羞。

「——我是男人哦？ 这点小……」

「不。因为是很重要的人」

再次惊呆了。

『想守护重要的恋人不是很正常嘛』

以前听到的话在脑海里复苏。

（绝对、超受欢迎的吧）

「fufu……」

「欸？ 怎么了吗？」

「什—么都没—有」

明明是男人，却为这些小事感到高兴。

为了欺骗这样的自己，剛温柔地躲过了他的疑问。

「——听我说啦，最近、老是那样啊」

过去多久了呢。

进店大概两个小时了。

剛平时不喝酒，所以产生我发誓就喝一丢丢这种想法真的很不妙。

「我跟他说话、总是不理我……在一起也很无聊……」

「没、没问题吗？」

「嗯〜？ 没问题〜。fufu。嘛问题〜」

在语气黏糊絮絮叨叨的剛面前摆着两杯鸡尾酒。他酒量确实很差，可是今天酒下得特别快。

后辈担忧地盯着他看，为了不让他担心而报以微笑的话，那孩子就更加不知所措了，真的很有意思。

「呐呐，你觉得呢〜？ 要怎么办才好呀〜」

当被问到该怎么办的时候，他的眉毛塌成了八字形。没办法，虽说是喝醉了没错，但并没有说出恋人或者光一之类的词语。在只是传达了大概内容的情况下要求人回答，实在是有些强人所难。

「嗯〜。但是如果不想这样的话，保持点距离怎么样？ 稍微保持点距离、冷静一下头脑……这样子……」

「嗯〜……保持距离吗……。说不定不错呢……」

在逐渐昏沉的意识中，只有这句话清晰依旧。

距和后辈喝酒那天过了数日。

那天晚上剛喝得酩酊大醉，他好像一直照顾到最后。因为几乎没什么记忆了，醒来后就躺在自己家的床上，客厅桌子上放着一张写了『下次再一起喝酒吧』的便条。

搞砸了，剛抱住头，然后马上联络为前一天的事情道了歉。

但是得到的回复真的很像他，既有让人不用在意的温柔，也有后辈那种善于撒娇的一面，回过神来才发现已经被定好下一次约会了。不，说被定好语病就太大了，因为他很会说话，所以才会往那样的方向发展，只能这么说吧。当然，剛被卷入这个趋势也有一部分原因是罪恶感。

但是与马上就能联系到的后辈不同，真正渴望的人完全没有联络。

这就是理所当然的现实吗。

猛地想起了那天与后辈的谈话。

『保持距离比较好』这句话，如同毒品一样侵犯着剛的思想。

想从两个人相处却只有孤独的寂寞中解脱，或许从一开始就一个人才比较好。

也许光一连这个都不以为然吧。

可是，已经到极限了。

在一起变得痛苦之前，不得不认为保持距离是正确的。

所以，瞄准了这一天久违的为收录节目而见面的时机。

「呐，剛。上次给我做的饭真好吃啊」

收录后，剛本想着该怎么开口，光一却先过来搭话了。

吃掉了吗，心脏被安心感包裹。

「是吗？ fufu。谢谢」

仅仅是这样，好不容易定下的决心就动摇了。

寂寞也好、被放置也罢，一切都变得无所谓了。

「呐，下次来的时候再做点吧。已经没吃的了」

「——哈……」

一瞬间，脑子里一片空白。

（这样啊，原来真的就只是个女佣啊……）

并不是想一起吃饭，也不是想一起度过。没吃的了所以过来做饭、什么啊。

「——我不是光一的女佣哦」

不由得脱口而出。

「？ 说什么呢。那不是当然的吗」

「嗯。所以我想稍微保持点距离」

光一似乎不知道剛在说什么，瞪着眼睛直眨巴。

是因为第一次说这样的话吗，宛如决堤的水坝，话语源源不断地喷涌而出。

明明每句话都很悲伤，眼泪却已经流干了，不由得自嘲起来。

「已经厌倦了。即使在一起也好像是孤身一人。没吃的了来做饭吧？ 我可不是女佣。你知道最近我是什么时候走的吗？ 说话也不回。就知道打游戏。我在不在不都一样吗。不如说去你那也就只是做做饭而已。为什么不一起吃饭就只是做饭啊？ 最讨厌了！」

溢出的话语无法停止。

但是，面对渐渐激烈的语言，目光躲闪个不停的光一好像是处在别次元的人似的。

光一只是重复着「不是」「我没那么想」，但仅凭这样根本阻止不了满溢出的情绪。

「……我还不想分手。只是保持距离。我暂时不会去你家了，当然也不能给你做饭了。不要主动联系我」

所以，就这样吧。

光一捉住说了这几个字之后就转身离开乐屋的剛的手腕。用从未见过的拼命挽留的表情，眼瞳不错一瞬地凝视着剛。

「要多久……？ 保持距离……到什么时候……」

「……不知道。我也不知道……什么时候会再想和你在一起……。抱歉」

放手。在剛说出这句话之前，光一的手就无力地松开了。

不知道在看哪里的目光，虚无没有焦距。

好像逃跑一样，离开了那个地方。

side:K

从那天开始剛就没联系过。

光一发了几次短信、也打过电话，但都没有回应。

偏偏在这时候，两人还全是solo活动，要见面只能等团的冠名节目。

这样独自一人后才发现，剛的存在如同氧气、不可或缺。

「……所以啊，这不就是不行的地方嘛？」

很久没见的朋友邀请自己去了居酒屋。

把最近和剛的状况告诉知道两人关系的长濑，他便扭曲了端正的眉责备起光一。

「什么啊」

「哈……。就是对你来说是氧气，但对tsuyo酱来说是空气的事情啊」

不知道你在说什么。

「空气和氧气有什么不同啊。包不包含氮吗」

「不不。不是那种科学话题哦。对你来说氧气是理所当然的，没有了就活不下去对吧」

光一一把拍落怼着自己的手指一边点了点头。

「但是啊，空气这种东西、不是特别容易被看作是理所当然的东西嘛？啊，先说好这可不是在讲化学哦。我在讲国语」

国语……。

看着脑袋上重新闪现出question字样的光一，长濑终于露出了这家伙是煞笔吗的表情。

「……不明白……」

「不，你明白的吧。——打个比方啊，看tsuyo酱累了你不是会给他按摩嘛。但对tsuyo酱来说你的服务是理所当然的、所以他什么也不说。1次这样2次还这样，一———直都这样你会怎么想」

试着想象了一下长濑气势汹汹地说明的这种情况。

不过，浮现在脑海中的画面肯定不是长濑期待的内容。

「我只要能摸到剛就行。看他露出舒服的表情，或者说就算睡着了我都会很开心噢」

光一的回答，长濑可能有所预料。夹着烟的手轻飘飘地挥了挥表示「知道了知道了」。总觉得看起来很暴躁。

「嗯〜。对小光来说tsuyo酱是必要的存在，不管做什么都很可爱吧？ 我懂你，但是如果是tsuyo酱做了同样的事就会想听你说谢谢，两个人在一起就要有两个人才能创造的快乐不是吗？」

确实，剛就是那种人。

「……你们作为恋人时都会聊些什么呀？」

突然被问到，满脑子、啊嘞？

「收录的时候……」

「不不不。两个人独处的时候，一起吃饭真美味啊什么的、或者像是下次一块去哪玩吧」

回想着去找寻那样的甜蜜记忆，然而脑海中浮现的尽是很久很久之前恋人露出的笑脸。

不如说就连晚上睡在同一张床上的记忆都很遥远了。

「……我是不太明白啦。但没有性生活、冷暴力之类的可都是常见的离婚理由。这时候如果有其他的家伙示好的话……」

血气瞬间消退了。

存在是理所当然的，在身边是再自然不过的。

不记得近些年有在私底下见过剛。就连他做的料理，也没有趁热吃掉的记忆。一直都是从冰箱里拿出来用微波炉加热。

——这样简直。

「这样……和一个人生活一样啊……」

「——终于注意到了〜？」

长濑用双手撑住榻榻米，高大的身体向后仰起。

「我明白他说自己不是女佣的意思了。……空气的意思也是。都干了什么啊、我……」

像这样根本察觉不到剛的心情的男人的联络，他是不可能回应的。

随后，突然发觉。

「其他的家伙是……」

「小光，你还真是双耳不闻窗外事啊。听说最近约tsuyo酱晚上一起去喝酒、他总是以有约了为由推辞。我本来还以为是巧合，但是前几天松冈君看到了！」

「……什么」

只有不好的预感。

「和jr的孩子两个人走在街上」

「……什么啊，那家伙也只会给后辈添麻烦而已……」

「你真的这么想？」

不，我没这么想。我不这么觉得。

「是说那个tsuyo酱哦？ 而且还喝得烂醉如泥。被那个jr抱着上了出租车一起离开了」

「……哈？」

挤出了出乎意料的低沉嗓音。但是现在这不是重点。

心脏像铜钟一样鼓动得飞快。

就像肌肉锻炼超负荷的时候。

但必须要做点什么的焦躁感令人难以忍受。

「别瞪人家嘛。……呐，现在你、把爱……呐，给了哪个人〜？ 以上」

是以前长濑在电视剧里唱的歌。

那时候我还说这歌写的东西我可受不了之类的嘲笑过别人。

猛然想到。洗漱台上摆着的红蓝牙刷。蓝色的那支已经有段时间没用过了。

「不好意思、结账就拜托你了！」

从钱包里抽出两张钞票。

手指抖得甚至不能顺利地把钱掏出来。

但是，我要设法解决这种令人厌恶的焦躁。得快点向剛道歉。

长濑只是举起一只手。

这次看起来却异常可靠。

冲到街上想打车，就连这么点距离光一都觉得很漫长。

醉意萦绕着身体的感觉，使得双脚发颤。

关键时刻掉链子。

没办法啊。毕竟是周五的晚上。

用一副苦大仇深的表情盯着眼前被其他人抢先的出租车、还傻兮兮地举着胳膊，就在这时。

「fufu，没事吧？」

只有那道声音，穿过周围的重重拥堵，传入了光一的耳朵。

一直在听的声音。

一直想听的声音。

最近却没怎么听到了。

「——欸？ fufu。谢谢你。可以吗？」

看向声音的方向，是碰巧从一家很时尚的店里走出来、正在店门前交谈的两个人。

光一看不见背对着自己的男人的脸，所以无法判断是谁，但很快意识到那就是长濑口中的后辈。

抬头看着男人的剛，可能是由于酒精的缘故，大大的眼睛里盈满了水雾，在夜幕的黑暗与闪烁的灯光的映衬下，虽然笑着、却仿佛在哭。

「！」

男人突然握住剛的手腕拉向自己。

虽然很快就能理解他是怕从剛背后过来的人群撞到这娇小的躯体，但做这件事的人不是自己、而是别的男人，头脑被泼上一片血红。

「谢谢」

剛抬头仰望贴在身前的男人。

两个人的脸离得该死的近。

「欸？」

不由得动了起来。

拨开人群，抓住正捏着剛手腕的男人的手臂。原本就没用力的那只手轻易地松开了剛，同时惊讶地回过头的男子睁大眼睛呆呆地看着光一。

「……光……」

呼唤光一的是被自己挡在背后的剛。

不能再让别人看到这样的剛了。内心警铃大作。

「……不好意思，我有话要和剛说」

明明还有其他想说的话，却只能吐出这一句。

「光一！」

「抱歉、剛君也是，今天需要占用你的时间。真的很抱歉」

剛大喊着本想抓住光一的手臂，但在听到光一的话之后愣住了、眼睛大大地睁开。然后，像是放弃了一般慢慢地叹了口气。

「对不起。今天就先到此为止吧？」

剛对不知什么时候开始用染上挑战意味的视线盯着光一的男人说了之后，视线中的攻击性便消失了，绝对不会给予自己的温驯目光转向了剛。

「我知道了。既然剛君这么说了。……光一君，作为前辈我很尊敬您。但是，你是我的对手」

「——啊？」

堂而皇之地被挑衅，光一这次狠狠地瞪了回去，本想再怼上几句，男人却微微一笑、爽朗地鞠了一躬后迅速转过身离开了。

「……光一，那孩子叫的出租车来了，你想去哪里？ 还是到别的店说话？」

先开口的是剛。

紧盯着男人离去的方向的光一，似乎已经麻木了。

「……可以、跟我一起来吗？ 可以的话不去我家也行」

这是一场赌博。

也许，他已经不会再过来了。

「——可以哦。再说也不是能在店里谈的东西……」

在出租车里也只有沉默。

总觉得和剛之间有道墙壁，看不见摸不着。明明就在身边，却好像离得很遥远。

简直像是在接受审判，时间长得磨人。

「怎么什么都没变啊」

时隔三个月来到光一家中的剛的第一句话就是这个。

「……变了的话会很可怕……」

「可怕？」

抱起蹭到脚边的pan。

「我不想看到这个没有你在的房间，但为了至少还能体会到你在的时候的感觉，屋里的东西完全没有动过。……可是」

「可是？」

明明还在玄关。

明明想坐下来面对面好好说话的。

从打开房门的瞬间开始，各种各样的恐怖突然袭来了。

「每次看到剛君的东西，都会想你可能会回来」

「……」

「小剛……」

轻柔柔的。

背后传来的温暖。

淡淡的花香。

心脏扑通一声的震颤。

到底有多长时间，都忽视了这份温柔呢。

到底有多长时间，都让他感到寂寞了呢。

「……面朝这边？ 光一」

攀在背上的手臂微微泄力，按照他所说的那样转过身，但并没有直接面对面——

「——fufu。真狡猾啊」

「……因为啊……」

「只能看到pan君毛茸茸的背影嘛」

「……因为啊……」

「因为、你是个大笨蛋啊」

真拿你没办法啊光一桑，剛说着温柔地抱过了pan，爱女悄悄地落在了地板上。

「对于没有勇气的光一桑来说，这样如何呢？」

猛地抱住他之后，手臂便自动圈上了腰。

「可以吗？」

「什么？」

「可以原谅我吗？」

为了不被发现，将轻吻印在浅色柔软的猫毛上。

「才不原谅呢。你知道我在气什么了吧？」

颈窝处的呼吸很温暖，能真实地感受到剛就在自己的怀里。

「虽然不知道合不合适、不过……我知道了。……剛君，至今为止对不起。一直以来谢谢你了。那个……我爱你」

「噗」

「喂，别笑啊」

「……因为、我听不惯嘛。……不过很开心……」

抱住后背的双手更加用力了些。

肩膀处的温热，是他的吐息呢、还是眼泪呢。

「剛君对我来说是氧气。没有你我就活不下去。但是，不是作为恋人的时候的态度也要好好反省。……所以，你能回来吗？ 今后我会做个好男友的」

「……嗯。我也喜欢你哦。……好久没接吻了，可以吗？」

「在玄关？」

「嗯。在玄关」

轻轻地放开紧拥着的身体，那双大眼睛里果然溢出了泪水。圆润的双瞳阖上之后，大颗的水珠便顺着脸颊淌了下来。

「……我会好好珍惜的……」

「嗯、嗯嗯……嗯……」

浅浅的触摸，渐渐变成贪婪摸索的深吻。

为了久违地重新打破这条界线，光一再次紧紧箍住了剛的腰。

赠品

「嗯嗯嗯、等……哈、嗯嗯嗯呜嗯……嗯呜、……、就算是氧气也吸太多了啊，笨蛋」

和好后的第二天早上颁布了接吻禁止令又是另一个故事了。

END.


End file.
